This study is attempting to define the optimal treatment for subclavian vein thrombosis complicating indwelling catheters. Patient will receive thrombolytic therapy with tissue plasminogen activator to define the preferred dose and duration of therapy for this clinical indication. Preventative therapy with low dose coumadin or adjusted dose heparin will be compared in those patients achieving clot lysis.